Proven Wrong
by Midnight Raptor
Summary: It's taken House four years to finally admit his feelings for Cameron to himself. Now the trouble is getting Cameron to admit her feelings to House after he's never so much as talked to her in those four years. Rating to be safe.


Pairing: House/Cameron

Summary: It's taken House four years to finally admit his feelings for Cameron to himself. Now the trouble is getting Cameron to admit her feelings to House after he's never so much as talked to her in those four years.

Rating: T just to be safe

Status: Completed, one-shot

A/N: My second Hameron/House fic:D I really wanted to write something before I go back to school so I wrote this after some brainstorming for ideas. So...yea. Read and please please please leave a review! ;)

Disclaimer: If I owned House, him and Cameron would've gotten together a looooooooooooong time ago. XP

Proven Wrong

Gregory House stared contemplatively at the closed door before him. His cane was poised in front of it, ready to deliver a solid knock should he finally convince himself to do so. Annoyed with himself, he brought his free hand up to rub his face. He'd been standing there for several minutes, trying to pluck up the courage to simply knock on the damn door but so far he hadn't succeeded. Sighing, he dug out a small slip of paper from his coat.

Apt. 173  
1500 Turner Ave.

He glanced at the number embossed on the bronze plaque that adorned the door that had been the object of his consideration for the past few minutes and, for what had to be the 100th time, re-checked the apartment number. _Damn 411 better be right_, he grumbled silently. He mentally berated himself as he recalled the sheer impulse that led him to come all this way in the first place.

He remembered Cuddy's unbearable interest in his inquiries and how that knowing smirk had slid onto her face when he had turned to leave her office after gaining the information he needed. He remembered Wilson's unending questions about what exactly he planned to achieve by coming here when he had caught House packing his backpack at the apartment one night. He could remember all of that but the initial reason for his unexpected trip was now hazy in his mind. This was ridiculous. It had been four years. People change. And yet the one thing that he changed in him was now the reason he was standing in front of this door. _The hell with it_.

And before he could change his mind, he brought his cane down upon the door three times and waited. He listened carefully to the shuffling behind the door as the apartment's inhabitant moved to open it and when it had, a young woman with blond hair met his gaze.

She was exactly as he remembered her, save the new hair color. Her blue-green eyes bore into his blue ones with a sort of surprised indifference at his presence and her body seemed to tense as she looked at him.

"Hi." he said after a few seconds of silence.

She stared unblinkingly at him. "What're you doing here?"

"You know, the appropriate response would be-"

"House."

He considered his ex-employee for a moment. Her lips were thin and unmoving, a sign that that she wasn't in the mood for games. "I was in town. And I wanted to say hi." he answered slowly. It was a white lie but he wasn't even sure he'd actually have the guts to tell the whole truth. "So let's try that again. Hi."

Cameron gazed at him a second longer before he saw her visibly relax a little. "Hi."

"How's St. Luke's?" he asked after awhile. He remembered scoffing slightly after he had pried this piece of information from Cuddy. How Cameron went from a prestigious fellowship for one of the nation's most esteemed diagnosticians to working the ER at some random hospital was a mystery to him.

"Great." she answered with no hesitation but he could hear something subtle in her tone. "How's Princeton?"

"Terrific. I just love working with anal, idiotic doctors. Don't you?"

"Best three years of my life." she replied without skipping a beat.

A small smile tugged at House's lips. That was his Cameron.

Another silence filled the air. House tapped his cane on the wood floor in an attempt to hear something besides their own breathing.

"I heard that Chase-"

"What do you want, House?" Cameron's voice was hard now, clipped as if she was in a hurry to get him out of her doorway. "You don't just knock on someone's door and expect to have a normal conversation after not seeing them for four years."

House considered his options. He could tell her the truth. Or he could tell her something that resembled the truth; another white lie. It shouldn't bother him. Hell, he spent a majority of his day lying to the patients and the faculty and staff of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. But this time it was different. And so, when he opened his mouth to answer, he knew there was no turning back.

"I want you to come back."

Cameron scoffed slightly. "You want me to come back or you want my mail-sorting and coffee-making skills to come back?"

Again, another opportunity for another lie but House didn't take it. "I want you to come back." he repeated, his voice growing quiet.

His lack of sarcasm seemed to surprise Cameron and her features relaxed slightly. "Why would you want that?" There was a new edge in her voice this time, something between fear and excitement.

"Because I'm in love with you." he said softly before he could fully process the sentence in his mind and he watched her reaction carefully.

Cameron seemed to take a small step back and her shock registered clearly on her face. But a second later she recovered, her features hardening along with her tone. "And you think that would be an incentive for me to go back to being your minion?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you"re still in love with me." he answered, looking directly into her eyes.

She blinked a few times, her mouth opening and closing as if she were about to say something. "I am _not_ still in love with you." she managed to get out.

But her tone said otherwise and House knew it. "Everybody lies."

"I'm not lying." she said, trying to be firm but failing horribly to House's trained ears.

House took a step forward. "Yes, you are."

Holding her ground, Cameron folded her arms across her chest. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." he murmured, closing the gap between them.

"No, I'm-"

House pressed his lips lightly against hers, preventing her from finishing her sentence. The taste of her lips from their first kiss four years ago still burned his memory and nothing had changed even now. Opening his mouth slightly, he gently licked her bottom lip and smiled against her when he heard a faint moan escape her mouth. Knowing she wanted more, he decided to tease her and he pulled away before the kiss went any deeper.

"Yes, I am." Cameron whispered after they had broke apart, her eyes still closed.

He smirked. "Told you."

"Shut up."

Smiling, House happily obliged as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers once more.

* * *

A/N: Just as some trivia, Cameron's actually living in New York and St. Luke's is a real hospital there. That's the information House asked Cuddy for. Although whether there's really a Turner Ave. is unknown to me. I just made that up. XP Anyway, review please! 


End file.
